Tyras Camp
Tyras Camp is an encampment located in the secluded, south-western part of Isafdar, the elven forest, part of the Tirannwn kingdom. Significant progress in the Regicide quest is required to gain access to Isafdar and the Camp. It is sometimes used as a point of entry to the elven lands, via the charter ships. The camp is well known for the shop selling every type of halberd (with the exception of the white halberd, which can only be bought in the White Knights' Castle) in a store there, including the dragon halberd. However, the prices here are often higher than they are on the Grand Exchange. It is also possible to reach Tyras Camp from Lletya, the Underground Pass or the Arandar Palisade, but it would require walking through the dangerous forests of Isafdar. Note that the player cannot charter a ship to Tyras Camp until they have reached this area during Regicide. Upon completion of all the Medium Tirannwn Tasks, the player is awarded the Tirannwn quiver 2 which grants teleport access to this camp and other locations in the elven lands up to five times per day. Following the Elven Civil War, King Thoros, the King of Kandarin, requested that the outpost be maintained and turned into a permanent human settlement with the permission of the Elders of Prifddinas. This has allowed the troops from the army to be rotated between the camp and Ardougne. The catapult to the north of the camp has been kept as a memorial to those who perished in the war. Personalities Below is a list of NPCs of the camp. * Tyras guard - These are the soldiers of King Tyras' Forces. Some are attackable, but be prepared, as they can hit up to 150 and use halberds, meaning they have extended attack range. * Quartermaster (Tyras Camp) - He runs the general store of the camp. Halberds and basic items can be bought from him. * King Tyras - He is the king of West Ardougne, and a part of Isafdar, and stays in his tent in the middle of the camp. It is impossible to enter said tent and, thus, to see him. The player kills him at the end of Regicide. * General Hining - King Tyras' immediate subordinate, General Hining takes command of the stranded troop of soldiers after Tyras' death during Regicide, and the tent in the middle of the camp becomes his. General store There is one general store located in Tyras Camp, which only contains halberds. Players can also trade halberds here. Prices are listed below: Note: If the player has reached the Tyras Camp in the Regicide quest, it is possible to purchase all the halberds out of the store, with the exception of the dragon halberd which is always at 0''' stock until you have completed the quest. '''Note: A white halberd can only be bought in Falador. Note: A crystal halberd can only be made/bought in Prifddinas. Quests These quests are involved in the camp: * Regicide * Catapult Construction * Roving Elves * Plague's End Trivia * Even after Regicide, the tent in which King Tyras stayed remains intact, possibly because a new tent was erected in the place where King Tyras's tent was destroyed. es:Tyras Camp fi:Tyras Camp Category:Locations Category:Tirannwn Category:Cities